


Did You Miss Your Senpai?

by theloneolive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i just really love rare pairs tbh, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneolive/pseuds/theloneolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Hinata Shouyou's graduation everything has changed and he has been welcomed into the life of adulthood. And one night while drinking with his coworkers he reunites with an old teammate of his, an feels young again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Your Senpai?

**Author's Note:**

> rare pairs are my life....plus i ship hinata with everyone in the whole show tbh so it's time to indulge myself lmaooooo

Hinata still remembers the smell of the gym at his high school, sweat, tears, blood, and Tanaka's shitty axe cologne. He still remembers the times where he almost believed he could fly. The times he cried. The times he fought with Kageyama. He remembered everything in such a fond memory that he would find himself reminiscing almost everyday. But sadly, that wasn't his life anymore. He was now twenty-three years old and stuck behind a desk most of the day. He still managed to play volleyball in his little free time, with the local recreation team. All for fun though. The dream of making it to nationals was long gone. But Hinata had accepted that fact, and that this was life and what was supposed to happen, this was what happened when you grew up. When you became an adult. He just wished maybe he would've appreciated it more when he was young. But then again, how would he have known?

"Hey Sho!" called a short perky girl, who reminded Hinata of Yachi, "We're all going out drinking after work, you in?" she asked running her soft brown hair behind her ear with a kind glossy lipped smile. Hinata set a pile of papers on his desk and sat in the small swivel chair running his hands through his-still-messy orange hair. He rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt to his elbow glancing at his smaller coworker, admiring her figure in the pencil skirt she was wearing.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I need a break after the hell week I've had..." he groaned leaning back in his chair to look up at the dull gray ceiling covered in bright lights. She smiled and hopped away like a happy school girl saying she would see him tonight. Hinata turned in his chair looking at his empty desktop thinking about how his coworker would look with a side ponytail.

\------

While clearing his desk at the end of the day another one of Hinata's coworkers stopped at his cubicle, he was a taller man with a sly smirk and loud attitude that reminded him of Nishinoya. He leaned on Hinata's desk, "Hey Hinata, you're coming with us for drinks, right?" he asked with a large hopeful smile, his dark hair was slicked back and sometimes Hinata would imagine he had dyed apart if it blonde. 

"Yeah I'm going," he replied picking up his coat as they both began walking to the elevator, "Who else is going?" he finished as he pushed the button and stepped back.

The taller man looked up like he was thinking and rubbed his scruffy chin, Hinata was a little jealous since it seemed he would never grow facial hair, "Uh, Maya-chan, Rei-chan, Satoshi, and Toya-kun...and you and I." he counted. Hinata nodded, there was a ding as the elevator door opened and they two men stepped in, Hinata quietly stood and listened to his coworkers stories as they reached the bottom of the floor.

"See you in a bit!" his friend called out as they walked separate ways to their cars. Hinata climbed into his car and through his briefcase onto the seat beside him, quickly started the car and backed out of the crowded parking garage. He turned on the radio to the station that played all his favorite music from high school, a song from the band Tsukkishima liked came on, and Hinata turned it up louder.

\-----

When he arrived at the bar he loosened his tie and shoved his keys and wallet inside his slacks pockets. He walked in and was greeted when the group of his co workers raised their glasses and shouted, "Shouyou!" He smiled and walked over taking a seat next the the small woman from this morning who patted his back and handed him a beer. He thanked her and took a big gulp than burned down his throat as he slowly relaxed into his seat surrounded by the rowdy bunch.

Drink after drink the table slowly got louder with laughter, Hinata always felt safe in the situations, large. loud crowds always made him feel calmer. "Ah Shouyou what about the time you split hot coffee on everyone in the meeting!" one of the co workers shouted.

Hinata laughed, "How could I not! I called my mom and told her that her son might be fired from the job she worked so hard to get him!" he shouted back. The whole table roared again with laughter and Shouyou took another large gulp of a beer.

"Hinata?" a deep, raspy voice asked from behind him.

Hinata turned and his bright eyes quickly widened. Behind him stood his senpai from high school, Sawamura Daichi. Hinata's throat became dry as he quickly gulped down and moisture in his mouth. Daichi looked....well....great. Hinata had always admired Daichi strong build, large biceps, strong thighs, and over all beautiful face. But age had only done him favors. He wore a tight back t-shirt and some ripped jeans. His arms were crossed, making his arms look even stronger, and bigger than they were. And his skin was still sun kissed and brown like it was in high school, unlike Hinata's pale complexion than came with the red hair. Suddenly a large smile beamed on the large man's face when he saw Hinata's face, and Hinata thought he would melt, "It is you!" he cheered, placing his hands on his hips. 

Hinata quickly, and nervously stood up, "Daichi-san!" he exclaimed, still star-struck with his old teammate, who still towered over him in height, which made Hinata internally curse at himself. 

One of Hinata's coworkers coughed awkwardly, "You gonna introduce us Sho?" he asked.

Hinata blushed and quickly spun around, "Uh...yeah...uh, everyone this is my senpai from high school, Sawamura Daichi." he managed to choke out. The whole table smiled and waved and Daichi did the same.

Hinata spun back around, "Wh-what are you doing here Daichi-san?" he spat out. 

Daichi chuckled, "Same as you, drinking with some friends." Hinata nodded and smiled, he should've guessed. Hinata unconsciously licked his lips as he awkwardly stood in front of his senpai, he felt chills go up his spine as he put his strong hand on Hinata's small shoulder, "It's good to see you, I'm glad you still remember your senpai."

"How could I forget." Hinata blurted out quietly, Daichi blushed and when Hinata realized what he said, he did to.

"Hey Hinata, don't be afraid to ditch us!" called out his coworkers.

"Yeah! Go catch up with your friend!" called out another one. 

Hinata smiled and looked back at Daichi, "How bout it?" he asked, "Let your senpai buy you some drinks?" 

Hinata laughed, "I thought you were gonna offer me some meat buns." The both began to laugh and walked to two empty bar stools.

\----

After a couple beers and memories shared the two felt like they were back in high school again, “Do you still keep in contact with Suga?” Hinata asked. 

Daichi shrugged, “He’s a busy guy nowadays...getting ready for his wedding and all.”

Hinata gasped, “Wow…” 

Daichi nodded, “Well, what about you and Kageyama?” he asked.

Hinata sighed, “We talk occasionally, mostly whenever there’s a volleyball match on TV.” he replied.

Daichi chuckled, “Should’ve known.”

There was a small silence between them.

“You’ve really grown.” Daichi said, ruffling Hinata’s curly hair, “You look good in a suit.”

Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor, this feeling of pure happiness and innocence. It was really like he was back in the gym, being praised by his senpai once more. It sent chills down his spine. “Hey Hinata…”

Hinata looked up, “Wanna get out of here?” Daichi asked. Hinata’s whole face heated up as he nodded. Daichi left the money for their drinks on the bar and they walked out.

\----

Hinata straddled Daichi in the front seat of his car, Daichi grabbed onto the smaller man’s face rubbing his thumb along his cheek, “God you’ve really changed Hinata….” he murmured running his other hand down Hinata’s back, “You look so good.” Hinata giggled and leaned down to catch the other man’s lips onto his. Daichi pulled him closer and licked the bottom on Hinata’s lips, going down to suck on his neck. Hinata moaned and gripped onto Daichi’s hair with a rough tug. Daichi smiled on his neck, “Oh you like it rough baby?” Hinated mewled in response, grinding on Daichi’s lap. Daichi reached down and tightly grabbed onto Hinata’s ass getting a loud moan from the redhead. 

Hinata’s fingers traced the the hem of Daichi’s shirt and slowly lifted it up revealing his abs, Hinata gawked for awhile before Daichi laughed and peeled it off leaving Hinata in awe at his muscular body. Hinata reached down on the seat and pulled the lever letting Daichi fall back with wide eyes. Hinata crawled over him and licked his lips. Daichi smirked letting Hinata run his hands all over his body, “Like what you see?” he asked, Hinata just nodded, licking his lips.

Daichi’s hands returned to the smaller boys ass, as he reached under his pants. Hinata shivered the the cool touch of his large hands. He sat up and slowly unbuckled his belt as Daichi watched, smiling with his eyes glued onto Hinata.

He pulled his black work pants down so that he was just in his small whitey tighties. Daichi giggled but Hinata quickly shut him up with a hard kiss and their tongues intertwined with each other’s and drool ran down their chins. Hinata still grinding on Daichi’s bulge that poked out from his worn out jeans. While in their heated make out session Hinata reached down and unbuttoned Daichi’s pants and tugged the down, palming his crotch. Daichi hummed on Hinata’s mouth letting Hinata reach into his boxers and grab his length. Hinata slowly began stroking him and sucking on his neck. Daichi chuckled, “Where did you learn...ah….to do this?”

Hinata sat up and smiled, “I don’t kiss and tell, senpai.”

Daichi smirked and reached up to flip them around so that now Hinata was lying down on the reclined seat in the car, and Daichi leaned over him. Daichi pulled Hinata’s dress shirt off so that he was only in his white t-shirt and underwear. He rubbed his large hands over Hinata’s chest, flicking at his small pink nipples. And kissing his milky, white skin, and leaving little red and purple marks along his abdomen. 

Then he seductively dragged Hinata’s underwear down his hips and legs, left to dangle on his calf. Daichi licked his lips seeing Hinata’s hard dick and red face, “You know, I always wondered if the carpet matched the drapes.” He chuckled, staring at Hinata’s orange pubes.

“Daichi-san…” he quietly moaned, “Please touch me.” Daichi responded to Hinata’s begging back going down to take Hinata’s dick into his hot mouth. Hinata through his hand over his mouth to contain his loudness. His breathing became sporadic and Daichi suck on the tip of his cock, running his tongue up and down his shaft and over his pink slit that was dripping with pre cum.

Daichi leaned up leaving Hinata a mewling mess as he reached into his bag in the back seat and pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened it and squirted it onto his fingers. “Do you always carry that around?” Hinata asked breathlessly. 

“Comes in handy.” Daichi replied with a smirk and he rubbed his fingers on Hinata’s hole. Hinata arched up feeling the cold lube at his entrance. “Hey baby…” Daichi cooed rubbing his hand along the smaller boy's body, “Relax…” Hinata did his best to do so as Daichi slowly pushed his finger inside him. Hinata’s breathing became faster and harder. Daichi made sure he was comfortable before adding another finger. And then the next. And before his new it Hinata was grinding himself on his fingers.

“So good!...Your fingers feel so good...ah! Ah!” Hinata moaned loudly, “More! Touch me more! Ah please daddy!”

Daichi froze at what had just come out of Hinata’s mouth, he remembers the jokes in high school that he was the “team dad” but he did not expect this at all. But when Hinata called him daddy, it went straight to his dick.

He pulled his fingers out of Hinata, “Wha-” whined the little redhead, then he stopped and watched as Daichi rolled a condom onto his large throbbing cock.

He looked over at Hinata and smiled, “Daddy’s gonna give you something even better than fingers.” He roughly grabbed onto Hinata’s bare, pale ass and turned him over onto his side and gave him a hard slap, leaving it red. 

Hinata moaned, “Yes! Please daddy! More!”

Daichi felt like a wild animal being riled up as he continued to slap Hinata’s perfect, plump ass, as he stroked his own cock with a handful of lube, “Oh baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good. You won’t walk straight for a week.”

Hinata moaned, “Please daddy! Please fuck me!” 

“Holy shit Hinata!” he roared and flipped him back around, lining his cock with Hinata’s stretched hole, “When did you get so sexy?” he said before thrusting into the small redhead. Hinata threw his head back with a loud, almost pornographic moan. Daichi grabbed tightly on the leather seats behind Hinata, pounding inside of him.

Hinata looked through his teary eyes at Daichi’s amazing, god-like body, and his strong arms that were on each side of him. He reached up looking at Daichi scrunched up, sweaty face. Their eyes met as Hinata choked out, “H-Hold me.” Daichi quickly grabbed him and lifted him into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around him, probably leaving bruises on the fair skin.

Hinata too, wrapped his little arms around Daichi’s neck, bouncing up and down on his cock and moaning in such an obscene way that he was definitely going to hell. Daichi bit down onto Hinata’s neck and suddenly the redhead was seeing stars, “So good...so good...daddy feels so good...I’m gonna…”

“I guess Hinata-kun left already.” 

Hinata froze, his eyes went wide as he heard the voice outside. Daichi seemed to hear them to because he pushed Hinata back down onto the seat to hide them. Hinata slowly recognized the voices of his coworkers.

“I guess he left with that friend of his.” One of them said, Hinata could hear them opening their car. Hinata begged for them to hurry up, and prayed not to get caught.

“He was very attractive.” said a woman's voice next, “I wonder if Sho-chan will set me up with a guy like that?”

Don’t count in it.

“Well I guess you can ask him about it on monday morning, now let’s go.” They heard a car door close.

“Jeez I hate being the designated driver.” The girl mumbled, the car turned on and drove away.

Hinata let out a deep sigh and let his body relax, almost forgetting that Daichi was still inside him. Daichi laughed leaning up to look at Hinata, “That was a close one…” he said.

Hinata nodded, but he wouldn’t let the mood be ruined. He slowly pulled himself of Daichi’s dick and turned into his stomach, letting his leaking ass stick out at the muscular man, “Care to continue, daddy?” He whispered.

Daichi smiled and grabbed into the boys hips, “I’d love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the sinners club
> 
> i hope to write more haikyuu!! fanfics soon! so look out for them ;)


End file.
